


Emptiness in Bloom

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Drunk Sex, Flower Language, Flowers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was given a single tulip as a child, little did Hakkai know the significance it would have on the course of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7veilsphaedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/gifts).



Title: Emptiness in Bloom  
Author: kansouame  
Rating: NC-17, M/M sex, drunken sex/dub-con,   
Pairing(s): Gojyo/Hakkai  
Disclaimer: All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.  
Summary: When he was given a single tulip as a child, little did Hakkai know the significance it would have on the course of his life.  
Author's notes: Thanks to my betas who are wonderful!! I still touched it last and all mistakes are my own

 

The playground was empty and quiet. Hakkai hoisted himself onto the closest swing, letting his feet dangle a few inches from the sand that surrounded the small playground. His thoughts went over and over the events from earlier in the day when the other kids took turns pushing each other, making the children in the swings soar high and causing eruptions of squeals and laughter. No one had offered to give him a push. He had not been chosen by any of them to join their teams in a game of tag or anything else. He was the new, creepy kid — the one that never smiled and kept to himself. The outcast. The unwanted.

A small noise at the back door took him from his musings. One of the kindergarten teachers peered out at him and waved, smiling her patented teacher smile. When Hakkai didn't wave back, she turned, her face falling to one of pity and a touch of sadness as she shut the door, leaving him once again alone. The other children had all gone home. He had watched the hugs, smiles, and hair-ruffling with a bit of jealousy. His mom rarely talked to him, much less touched him. He knew that he reminded her of his father, a father who had disappeared two years ago. Hakkai couldn't really remember his face anymore.

Hakkai slid from the swing. He walked past the raised flower beds, running his hands over the tops of the blue and white anemones, his mind going over the bits of conversation he had overheard earlier from the kindergarten staff. Their words had struck him like arrows, and he had wandered out to the fenced in playground to get away from their sad and accusing eyes.

_His mother's over two hours late! We can't stay much longer. I knew she didn't look trustworthy. We need to call the police and report him as an abandoned child. They'll know what to do. Poor thing, he's such a beautiful and quiet little boy. _

He climbed up the brick planter filled with spring flowers. He stomped through the bed, crushing a purple hyacinth with his shoe as he reached the chain link fence that surrounded the play yard. Hakkai's fingers slipped through the wire as he looked up the six-foot-tall, fence and he wondered if he could climb out and go in search for his mother. He looked up and down the street but didn't even know which direction to begin. His thoughts were shattered when the fence _clanged _ and shook. He jumped away, crushing more flowers in his haste to back away from the fence. A soccer ball rolled along the sidewalk and stopped in front of him. Moving forward once again, he peered through the fence, fingers curling through the holes as a young, red-headed boy stopped in front of him to pick up the ball.

"Oy! Are they keeping you a prisoner in there or somethin'?" The boy had placed the soccer ball against his hip and was smiling up at Hakkai. His gaze was curious and open. His red hair fell to his shoulders in a mess of tangles, and his clothes were well worn and dirty but not rags by any means.

Hakkai shook his head slowly in answer to the boy's question. He pressed his face against the chain links, trying to get a better look as the boy began to bounce the soccer ball on his knee and then tried to switch to his other knee. The move didn't quite work, and the ball bounced away with the boy chasing it. Hakkai tried to watch where he went, but the hedges around the back of the garden blocked his view. He was honestly surprised when the boy rounded the corner and came back to stand in front of him, pushing the long strands of red hair from his eyes.

"My brother is really good, and I want to play like he does. He taught me that trick. Well … I'm still learning." The boy gave him a smile that seemed to light up his whole face.

Hakkai nodded again, dumbly. He had never really had to talk much to his playmates before since they mostly just avoided him. So he didn't offer any words, but he also couldn't move. He wanted nothing more than to touch the shiny, red hair. Part of him didn't believe the boy was real.

"My name is Gojyo. I live just a block from here. Wanna come over? We have to be quiet, though, 'cause I can't bother my stepmom. Er … how about we play at the park instead? We could kick the ball back and forth a bit, and I can show you some moves my brother showed me."

"You want to play with me?" Hakkai was shocked to hear himself ask.

"Sure! Can you come out?"

"I … I don't think so. I am waiting for —" Hakkai paused; he could feel the tears collecting behind his eyes. If he didn't say it out loud, then maybe it wasn't true.

"Well, then I'll come in and see you." Gojyo threw the ball over the fence and began to scramble up. Hakkai could only watch, amazed, as Gojyo pulled himself over the top and seemed to get stuck trying to find purchase for his small feet on the other side. Hakkai jumped off the planter and went to stand under Gojyo to try to help. He watched in horror as Gojyo's foot slipped and, after hanging for a heartbeat by his fingertips, he fell. Hakkai reached up just as Gojyo's warm body slammed him to the ground, knocking the breath from them both.

Hakkai groaned, his heart jumping when he felt Gojyo start to shake on top of him. Then he heard the first chuckle that turned into full-blown laughter. Gojyo rolled over, leaving their legs still tangled together, and roared with laughter. Hakkai stared up at the blue sky, a huge smile on his face, feeling strangely happy. He had never felt comfortable around anyone before, but for some reason this strange boy calmed his angry inner voice.

Gojyo stood and held out his hand to Hakkai. "You ok?"

Hakkai nodded and accepted the outstretched hand. Gojyo did not release it, but held onto him, dragging him toward the middle of the grassy area of the playground. Hakkai wasn't sure how long they played together, kicking the ball back and forth, laughing and talking like they had been best friends forever. It was a shock when he heard his name called from the kindergarten's back door. Standing next to the teacher were a police officer in full uniform and a stern-looking, well-dressed woman with a pinched and worn face.

"Hey man, are you in trouble?"

Hakkai didn't know how to answer. He just looked at Gojyo, wishing that he could stay with him.

"Well, I suppose I should go. I'll come back tomorrow and see if you can play some more." Gojyo was quickly climbing the fence. Once he was safely on the other side, Hakkai threw him the ball.

Gojyo pressed his forehead to the chain links, looking like he wanted to say something. Hakkai heard the teacher call his name again.

"Wait for a second; I want to give you something." Gojyo ran around the corner and was gone. The teacher called Hakkai's name a third time, and he turned his head to see her beckon to him. He nodded slowly and started to step away from the fence, but Gojyo was once again suddenly in front of him.

"Here, this is for you." Gojyo slipped a small, white flower that had striking red slashes of color on the petals between the holes in the fence. "It's a tulip," he explained. "My mom, my real mom, I remember her giving me one once. See the different colors? She said if you give someone this – it means they have beautiful eyes." Gojyo shuffled his feet a bit. "That's what she told me anyway."

"You think I have beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah, I do … and I won't forget you, Hakkai."

"I won't forget you either, Gojyo," Hakkai whispered, one hand clutching the tulip and the other curled in the fence.

A stern voice broke through the spell of Gojyo's words. "Young man, you listen to your teacher and get over here now!"

Gojyo pressed his fingers over Hakkai's for a second and then was gone, running down the street, his red hair streaming out behind him. Hakkai watched as long as he could until Gojyo was out of sight, then turned slowly and began walking toward the adults. He carefully cradled the flower. It was the most precious gift ever given to him. He had a friend — his first — and Gojyo thought Hakkai had beautiful eyes. The thought allowed Hakkai to follow the policeman and the stern woman to the parking lot, where he and his small backpack were ushered into the back of a police car. He did not cry or hang his head but resolved to someday find Gojyo again.

 

*******

 

Hakkai watched as Ryo turned around and walked away from him. He tried to call out. He didn't want to be left alone again, but his body and voice seemed to be traitorously against his mind. The swing of Ryo's long red hair was the last thing he saw as his boyfriend walked out of the park and out of his life. His love life was one, big, ugly cliché.

Feeling his knees wobble, Hakkai sank onto the bench in front of the pond of a large water garden behind the Horticultural building on campus. He had spent many days in both this garden and others as he worked on his thesis. He had met Ryo in the rose garden and had been attracted immediately to his long hair and flashing smile. He had been ecstatic when Ryo had invited him out for drinks, especially since it was hard meeting other gay men when you weren't into the bar scene. Their two year relationship had been nice. They had a comfortable friendship and sex was good but Hakkai understood what Ryo meant about giving, but never giving Ryo any of his real self. Ryo had never been who Hakkai was looking for, and with graduation around the corner, their relationship had become more strained. Hakkai had been sending out feelers for a job, one which would probably take him away from Ryo, who still had two more years left of his studies. This was probably for the best.

The water garden in front of him drew his attention as sounds of insects humming and bird song finally began to drown out the mad thumping of his heartbeat. There was a small green frog sitting quietly on the leaf of a Royal Lily pad. The monstrous-sized lily could actually support the weight of a small child. Hakkai watched as the frog leaped over the edge and disappeared into the pond. The edge showed the underbelly of the leaf, which contrasted with the bright green on the top. It was a crimson red, the same color as Ryo's hair. The same color as … Hakkai's inner eye flashed on an old memory, but he couldn't quite remember it all, just the feeling of the happiness he kept searching for but never found.

His thoughts turned to an old Brazilian Indian story of how a young girl had fallen in love with the moon. She wouldn't take any lover but lived for the night of the full moon, her desire all for the warrior that lived there. She had finally seen a reflection of the moon in a pond and, thinking that her love had come to earth to be with her, had thrown herself in and drowned. The warrior-in-the-moon, feeling sorry for the girl, had turned her into a giant water lily, a star on earth. The flower of the lily would only bloom at night, gazing at what it could never have. _ I'm just chasing a dream – an illusion. Love is not real, and I am a fool._

Hakkai leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to tell himself that the ache in his chest was because he was already missing Ryo and not self pity. He should be used to people walking out of his life. He was meant to be alone. That's just how it was. He would use the extra time to concentrate on finding a job and getting lost in his work … to let go of childhood dreams. Holding tight to his newfound resolve, Hakkai headed back to the dorms, trying to quash the loneliness deep down inside.

 

******

 

The woman's fingers brushed Hakkai's as he handed the pot of snapdragons to her. He pulled away quickly, causing her to have to suddenly take the full weight of the plant. Her smile faded slowly to an expression of hurt.

"Aha ha ha. I apologize, I thought you had it. Thank you for your purchase. Come again." Hakkai gave her a bright, plastic smile. He watched her walk away and waved when she turned and gave him another hurt look. _I wonder what she would have said if I told her that snapdragons symbolize "presumption."_ He couldn't keep from chuckling to himself. Hakkai glanced at his watch and gave a sigh — time to close up. Hopefully the boss would let him close up alone again. He would be able to curl up in the corner of the greenhouse with a book. The nights were getting cold, and he had no heat in his small rented room. It seemed the landlord had shut him off for non-payment of rent. He supposed he was lucky that his few belongings had not been thrown on the street yet. The economy had made it hard to find work right out of college, and the only job he had managed to snag was at the small nursery near the center of downtown. He had taken it in desperation and the hope that the experience would count for something on his resume, because the pay was minimal.

"Hakkai! There you are!"

Hakkai turned and watched as his boss, Tashiro, strode toward him with a grin. Tashiro was a large, friendly man. He had inherited the nursery and love of plants from his family but, sadly, not any business sense. Hakkai hoped he could find another job before the business went under even though he liked Tashiro. He was a good man.

"I was just about to close up, sir. You don't need to stay if you want to get home to your wife and kids."

"Nonsense, my boy, I thought it would be a good time to talk. Come have a drink with me." Tashiro clamped his large, beefy hand on Hakkai's shoulder. "I won't take no for an answer; it's my treat."

Seeing no way out of it without being rude, Hakkai nodded.

"Good, good!" Tashiro boomed. "I'll lock up while you finish counting the drawer, and I'll meet you at the back door."

Hakkai was only half listening to Tashiro as they walked the couple of blocks to the bar. The streetlights flickered, seeming to shiver in the cold October evening. He pulled his light jean jacket tighter. Maybe it he should just get drunk and let the alcohol keep him warm, even if it would be hell at work tomorrow. Tashiro yanked on his sleeve and pulled him down a half-flight of cement stairs and into a small corner bar.

The air inside was smoky. There was a long bar with tall stools that took up one wall. Tables, mostly empty, filled the rest of the room. The ones in the back corner looked to be full of people deeply involved in cards and drinking. A loud cheer filled the room when someone apparently had laid down a good hand. Hakkai followed Tashiro to the bar where the bartender greeted him - he was obviously a regular.

"Evening, Tashiro. Whiskey on the rocks?"

"You got it in one, Tooru," Toshiro replied, placing his finger upside his bulbous nose. "And make it a double for my friend here."

Hakkai started to argue, but when the glass of golden liquid was plopped in front of him he thought, _ What the hell, why not? It's not like I have anything to go home to except a cold room and a book._ He knocked back the whiskey, grimacing as the heat hit his stomach.

"Good boy!" Tashiro laughed. "Get him another, Tooru. We're celebrating!"

Hakkai looked at his boss, blinking heavily to try to keep his eyes from tearing up from the hard liquor. "We are?"

"Yep! Mai told me today that I'm going to be a father – again." Toshiro thumped Hakkai on the back just as he was reaching for his glass, and a bit of the whiskey sloshed over on his hand.

Hakkai politely listened to Toshiro's tales of his family, smiling and nodding at the appropriate times. He couldn't remember how often the drink in front of him had been refilled, but he could admit to himself that he was feeling no pain and fairly warm. It took three attempts to get his jean jacket off and draped it over his lap so he wouldn't lose it.

"Be right back, Hakkai, I see an old friend over at the poker game that seems to be breaking up. I want to give him the good news." Toshiro squeezed Hakkai's shoulder, making him wobble a bit on his stool. _Well no – I think I'm smashed. I had better head home._

While Hakkai was pondering, in his drunken state, the best way to get to his apartment, a man slid onto the seat next to him. Still looking down, he let his eyes slide over and was greeted with the sight of an incredible looking pair of thighs in leather pants. He thought he heard himself giggle as he admired the crotch which had laces instead of a zipper. _Bet that would be fun to unravel._ His gaze rose up, taking in the tight black t-shirt over hard abs, framed by the edges of a black leather jacket. He wondered if it would be considered rude to drool at this point and heard himself chuckle drunkenly again.

"Like what you see?"

"Mm-hmm." Hakkai knew he was grinning but couldn't seem to stop. An inner voice was trying to tell him, _This is bad,_ but the alcohol pushed the voice away as he looked up and was captured by a pair of warm, light brown eyes. The man looked almost as startled as Hakkai felt when he saw the shoulder-length red hair. He jerked back, and the bar stool tottered wildly.

"Whoa there, dude, careful."

Hakkai felt warm, strong arms push him upright. He was surprised to find his hand suddenly gripping the leather jacket. _It's been so long since someone has touched me. I forgot. _

"Are you here alone? Why don't you let me call you a taxi?"

"No, not alone. Just here with the man who pays me," Hakkai slurred. "And I just live a couple of blocks away." He heard the other man chuckle, which made a shiver run down his spine and settle into his groin. He was glad his jacket had somehow remained in his lap so that his burgeoning erection was hidden. He thought he heard the man murmur something that sounded like _Paying you?_ He was gently pulled to his feet and assisted into his jacket. The room spun, and he concentrated on just staying upright.

"Let me help you get home."

_Home. _ What a wonderful thought. Then he could lie down and the world would stop spinning. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and soon felt the cold night air on his face. Hakkai shook his head, trying to clear it, but it only made him wobble again. The man placed his arm around Hakkai's waist, never letting go as they weaved down the street, up the stairs to his door. Apparently his landlady had left another nasty note tacked to the door, but the man pulled if off while Hakkai fumbled in his pocket for the keys.

Opening the door, which was surprisingly easier than standing upright at the moment, Hakkai turned to the man to thank him and found himself pressed up against the doorframe. The firm body felt like heaven. He was surprised that he couldn't find it in himself to push him away. It could have been the alcohol, but he felt warm and safe, and he wanted this.

"What's your name?" the man asked, his lips against Hakkai's ear. Hakkai shivered.

"Ha … Hakkai," he stuttered out. He swore he heard the word _finally_ whispered before he was devoured in a deep kiss.

Hakkai's higher brain functions shut down completely when he was pulled into the apartment. He heard the door slam shut at the same time his jacket was peeled off. His own hands were fumbling at the man's shirt, trying to pull it up. He wanted to feel warm skin. _ So long, it's been so long._

Firm but gentle hands pushed him away, and Hakkai hoped that wasn't him whimpering while his clothes were quickly pulled off and he was deposited on the futon. He tried to sit up to protest, but those wonderful lips were back and kissing him again. He moaned as he tasted a mixture of beer, cigarettes, and spice. _Mmmm … I could become addicted to this._

"More," Hakkai whispered when the kiss broke off and he felt the man settle between his legs. He didn't know how the man had managed to undress so quickly, but when their erections brushed together he heard himself cry out as electric pulses coursed through him. Warm lips attached to his neck, licking and sucking, hitting all the spots that made Hakkai moan or shiver. It was like this man knew everything about him. He couldn't stop the noises that issued from him as that sinful mouth licked at his right nipple, making it peak and leaving it wet and aching for more as the man continued to travel down his body, exploring with his hands and mouth.

"I've been looking for you for so long. Want you so badly," the man husked softly.

"I'm yours," Hakkai whispered back – surprised that he meant every word. "Please, inside … I want you too." He knew he sounded like a slut but didn't care at the moment, thanks to the sure, warm hands stroking his arousal.

"Got any slick?"

Hakkai flung his arm toward his nightstand drawer and fumbled, trying to open it. The man reached in and pulled a bottle from drawer. Hakkai sighed happily and let his legs fall open in invitation. A cold, slick finger prodded at his entrance, but before he could think to relax, the man's mouth engulfed his cock and slid the finger inside. Hakkai cried out again, arching his back, his fingers sliding through long, red hair. It was almost too much. His body was shaking. The man sucked him as he wiggled his finger, and Hakkai came.

"Sorry, sorry," Hakkai mumbled. "It's been so long." His fingers refused to let go of the man, as if he were afraid he would disappear.

"I wanted to taste you."

Hakkai stared blurrily up into a face so familiar and yet one he knew he didn't know. He pushed aside the long lock of the man's hair that was tickling his face and was surprised to see two long, deep parallel scars on his cheek. He traced them with a fingertip, mesmerized at how they didn't detract from the man's handsomeness at all.

"Who are y —"

Hakkai couldn't finish his question as a second finger slid into him and began to stroke in and out. He was surprised to feel his cock perk up again in interest. He couldn't help letting out the surprised squawk as he was flipped over on this stomach and a pillow shoved under his hips. The fingers pressed in, rubbing against that sweet spot inside, making him grasp the sheets tightly. The fingers scissored and stroked and made him writhe, trying to get more sensation.

"Now, god, now … fuck me, please."

He heard a groan above him and the fingers pulled away, leaving him feeling empty and alone. Just as his heart started to ache at the thought, he was filled and stretched. The pain of entry caused him to pant wildly until he felt warm arms encircling him, holding him tight as his dream lover's voice whispered against his shoulder.

"Enf … you feel like heaven. I can't believe I found you, and I'm not letting go."

Before Hakkai could ponder what was said, his dream lover pulled out almost completely, then smoothly stroked back in. Hakkai was lost in pleasure. The man set an agonizing rhythm that Hakkai was sure would drive him mad. His now erect cock was rubbing against his pillow making the lust rush farther and faster through his system. He knew his voice was loud and demanding as he tried to buck against the man. He wanted to come. He wanted to reach that dizzying peak. His balls tightened but he couldn't seem to cross that line. Words came out in jumbles; he had no idea what he was saying.

"Fuckkk — more. God, please — harder … harder … oh god!"

He felt the man pause and then he began to fuck him hard. Hakkai's orgasm shot through him, shorting all of his senses. He vaguely heard his name cried out, and then he heard nothing at all.

 

*****

Hakkai groaned and grabbed his head. _Make the pounding stop!_ He squinted, and the early morning light stabbed into his eyes like needles. He moaned again and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow, his lower back throbbing with pain. It was then that he realized the pounding was on his door and not all in his head. He attempted to untangle himself from the sheets and get up. The movement made his head swim and his back ache more, but it didn't stop him from rushing to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

"Never again. I am never getting drunk again," he said when another round of dry heaves shook his body.

"I know you're in there, you good-for-nothing low-life! Give me my rent or get out!" screamed the landlady's high-pitched voice, making Hakkai grimace. He laid his face against the cool porcelain and listened to her stomp away.

Finally able to pull himself to his feet, Hakkai reached for his toothbrush to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. He raised his eyes to the mirror. A small, muffled sound of surprise issued from his foam-filled mouth. Staring at him from the mirror was a dark red mark on his neck – a hickey. Images rushed through his mind that made no sense. He rushed out of the bathroom, toothbrush clenched in his teeth. The smell of sex assaulted his nose as he looked at the rumpled futon.

He sat down, stunned. He had brought someone home. A stranger. Something he had never done before. He pulled the toothbrush from his mouth and tried to remember more but was unable to piece together anything else from the night before. _Shit, shit, shit. I have never done anything like this before. What was I thinking? How stupid can I get?_

_You idiot! This is why you don't pick up men in bars! _

He knew there was nothing he could do about it now. Somehow, he didn't regret it, not really. What he did recall was some of the most amazing sex he had ever had. His body flushed when he thought about how that hard body felt over his. It was _perfect_. His cock seemed to remember as well and began to harden. He wrapped his hand around his erection and absently gave it a stroke, trying not to think about how sticky it felt. Hakkai wished he could remember more of the encounter; at least then he would have more material in his head to assist him with his solo endeavors.

He stood, deciding to finish in the shower. It was then that he noticed something left on his nightstand. It was a wad of bills. Hakkai felt his heart thump as he picked them up and realized he held what seemed to be about five thousand dollars. _He thought I was a prostitute. I have just sold myself for sex._ Shame flooded through him as he fell to his knees. He crushed the bills in his fist, another piece of his soul tarnished. Hakkai began to laugh.

 

*****

 

Hakkai tightened the strings of his apron. He had just finished watering the plants in the hothouse, and the smell of green, growing things soothed him. He had been on edge the past month. Every flash of red made his heart beat faster. His memory of that night was still sketchy at best, but he found himself studying people on his walk to work – looking for red hair and scarred, handsome faces. The worst was the smell of leather, which now almost immediately made him hard. It was embarrassing and something he wanted to forget. Although he had used the money to pay his rent and buy some groceries, he swore if he ever saw the man again, he would set him straight and make arrangements to pay him back every penny.

"Hakkai? Are you back here, Hakkai?"

"Yes, Tashiro. I am just finishing up," Hakkai called back, wrapping the hose up and putting it away.

"There's someone here asking for you."

Hakkai's heart skipped a beat. _Don't be silly! He doesn't know where you work. I can't even remember if he knows my name._ He pushed down the sudden memory of a sex-roughened voice calling out "Hakkai" in the throes of passion, telling himself it was just part of the fantasy and wasn't real.

Standing next to a large decorative pot of candytufts, his hands touching the small petals softly, was a thin, blond man of medium height. He was wearing a suit, one of obvious quality. Hakkai couldn't help but wonder what someone like that was doing in this neighborhood, and worse, why was he asking for Hakkai?

"Can I help you?"

The man turned and looked Hakkai up and down, his face full of boredom with a hint of disdain. "Are you Hakkai Cho?"

"Yes. I am." Hakkai felt a bit flustered. He was beautiful, and Hakkai couldn't help that he was riveted in place by the man's fierce, purple eyes.

"Hn." The man reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and mumbled something that sounded strangely like _fucking cockroach, fucking poker game._

"Excuse me?"

The man sighed once again and gruffly held out an envelope. "Name's Genjo Sanzo. I am the Associate Director of Horticulture at the Tenkai Institute." He shook the envelope at Hakkai, indicating that he should take it.

The thick envelope had his name on it in a thin, almost illegible script, along with the Institute's logo in the top corner. "I am afraid I don't understand."

"It's a job offer for a Horticulture Technician. We have an opening we're holding for you. Report to work in two weeks."

"A job?"

"Yeah. A job, unless you prefer to stay here? I couldn't care less." Sanzo turned to leave and waved with one hand as his other brought out a pack of cigarettes. "It's all in the letter, along with a check for moving expenses. Don't be stupid. Show up."

Hakkai vaguely heard the bell tinkle at the front door as the man left. He couldn't stop staring at the envelope in his hand. The Tenkai Institute! They were world renowned, for not only their display gardens, but also for the largest horticultural research facility in the country. A job there would be a dream come true. This had to be a joke.

"Hakkai!" Tashiro's voice cut through his thoughts. "I need your help loading some bags of potting soil into Mrs. Komaki's car."

"Coming." Hakkai stuffed the letter into his back pocket and hurried to work.

 

*****

 

It was late when Hakkai entered his small apartment. He toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket. The envelope made a crinkling noise as he pulled it from his pocket. Sitting on the edge of the futon, Hakkai turned the now-bent letter over and over in his hands. This could change his life. He had sent out a stack of resumes over a year ago – to places all over the country. But never in his wildest dreams had he hoped to hear from any place as prestigious as the Tenkai Institute. He slipped his finger under the edge and pulled up the flap, leaving jagged edges along the top. He pulled the letter out slowly and opened it, barely catching the cashier's check that fluttered out while his eyes flashed over the paper.

_It's true – really true._ It was a real job offer! The salary was right in line for the job. It still seemed like a lot to him. He carefully tucked the letter away and turned the check over, his eyes widening. This was too much. Way too much. The check would cover moving expenses for a large family using a top-of-the-line moving company. He looked around his apartment. There was nothing here that he planned on taking except his clothes and books, and those were few. He wasn't going to miss this place at all!

Hakkai stared at the check a little longer as he remembered the last time he had seen this much money. He had visited the bar a few more times and asked around, but it was like the stranger had disappeared off the face of the earth. If it hadn't been for the money he'd found on the nightstand that morning, he would have thought it was all just a dream. Putting the check in his wallet and the letter safely in his messenger bag, Hakkai began to sort through his belongings. He had no choice, he had to move on. He had to let the stranger go because it was just a dream.

 

******

 

The late spring breeze ruffled Hakkai's hair as he finished loading up his red Radio Flyer wagon with tools, sample bags, and a bag of potting soil just in case he needed it. He slipped his long fingers into the light leather gardening gloves. He breathed in the scent of the leather and smiled at the memory it evoked. He grabbed the handle of the wagon and pulled it behind him, the wheels grumbling along the concrete sidewalk. It had been almost six months since he had arrived at the Institute. The lifestyle was a quiet one, but it suited him.

"Hakkai, look out!"

There was a loud _thump,_ and Hakkai could feel the vibration as something hit his wagon. A soccer ball rolled past as he grabbed the wagon's edge to keep it from tipping over.

Goku, one of the maintenance crew on staff, gave him an apologetic grin as he scooped up the ball. "Sorry, Hakkai, did I hurt anything? I was trying a new move my friend taught me, and it just got away. You sure your wagon is ok?"

"I'm sure, Goku." Hakkai stood and began to walk toward the flowering garden exhibit. Goku walked beside him, trying to bounce the ball on his knee every other step.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, the Lemon Geranium seedlings that I planted along the path near the Kinsaki sculpture don't look well. I am going to take soil samples and see if I can figure out why."

"Oh." Goku bounced the ball on his knee a couple of times until he lost control and had to chase after it once again. When he caught back up with Hakkai, he scratched the back of his head and asked, "Do they have a meaning? I mean, you always tell me stories about plants and flowers, and some have meanings. Do these?" Goku looked down at the small, spiky, green plants where Hakkai had stopped and parked the wagon.

"Hmm, I believe they do. They mean an unexpected meeting. Maybe you might meet a tall, handsome blond soon." Hakkai grinned slyly as he saw Goku go into a full blush.

"Shaddup," Goku whined.

He started to bounce the ball back and forth again on his knees, and Hakkai frowned when his chest tightened. "Goku, can you go and do that somewhere else, please? I am trying to save these plants, not traumatize them."

"Oh, yeah – Ok. See ya later, Hakkai!" He waved, the soccer ball tucked under his arm as he left the area. Although Hakkai couldn't see Goku anymore, he could still hear him on the other side of the lilac hedges that edged this side of the garden. He grabbed a trowel and began to take several samples from different areas of the flower bed.

"Oy, monkeyboy!" Hakkai heard from the other side of the hedge. "How's the practice going?"

"Don't call me a monkey! And it's going fine, watch!"

"Not bad, not bad at all. You keep practicing, and you'll be able to beat me someday."

"I could beat you now, ya pervy cockroach."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Hakkai couldn't help but grin when he then heard the sounds of the scuffle. He was tempted to try to peek through the hedges, but he wanted to finish and test the soil samples before the next watering cycle.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Yeah?" Hakkai could tell he was pouting, and he wondered if Goku had lost the match.

"How's he doing?"

"Oh, um … he's fine. He seems kinda sad all the time, though."

Hakkai paused, wondering who they were talking about, but then quickly chastised himself for listening in on a conversation of one of the only people he considered to be a friend.

"Oh? Do ya know why?"

"No, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Heh, a good-for-nothin' like me? What would he wanna to talk to me for?"

"Well, you're the one who asks about him all the time. Want me to take you to him?"

"Nah, maybe some other time, but if ya can, find out why he's sad. I don't want him to be sad."

Hakkai heard the click of a lighter and smelled cigarette smoke wafting through the hedge. Goku should tell his friend that there was no smoking on Institute grounds (except Sanzo's office for some reason), especially in the gardens. He decided that if he could hear them, they could hear him.

"Goku!" He called out. "You know the rule about smoking in the garden." He heard a scramble and then Goku's voice yelled back, obviously moving away.

"Sorry about that, Hakkai! Hey, quit shoving me, I'm going, I'm going."

Goku's voice got farther and farther away until he couldn't hear him anymore. Hakkai wondered what was going on. He figured he would keep his eye on Goku and who he talked to, and see if he couldn't help out. He didn't want any of Goku's friends to be sad, either. He decided he would search Goku out after work and see if he wanted to go out for a drink or bite to eat. He was tired of holing up in his room in the staff dorms.

 

*****

 

The early summer had turned out to be a hot one. Hakkai wiped the sweat from his face, grimacing at the streaks of mud on his arm. He just knew he'd gotten it on his face. The lotus pond was due for a cleaning. He would have to report this to maintenance and probably oversee the work. Lotus flowers were not native to the area and were pretty picky about how they were handled. It was a impressive feat that they managed to grow so many in the water gardens, and it would be easier if they could keep the public from throwing coins in the ponds — couldn't they read the signs! He reached back into the murky water and pushed a fertilizer tablet into the pot holding the tuber.

He was still up to his elbows in the pond water when he heard voices approaching. He decided to continue working. He found that most of the patrons that visited the gardens would leave him alone if he looked engrossed in his work.

" … keep him in the dark forever. You need to come clean."

Hakkai recognized Sanzo's voice and was about to call out a greeting, letting him know that he was behind the tall clumps of miscanthus grass.

"Heh, like how you come clean about how ya feel about Goku?"

"I don't know what your're talking about. Goku is —"

"Goku is twenty-two years old and more honest than you."

"I'm not going to stand here and talk about your love life. Not when you can't even face the man you've been searching for all your life. You find him, help him get a job, and you won't even talk to him. Coward."

"Fuck you, Sanzo. The only reason I don't deck you for that is because of our past. He … He's special, and I don't fit in his world. I'm just a gutter rat and have been all my life. I can't change."

"Tch, you really don't deserve him, thinking like that. And speaking of past, I don't take trash for a lover."

"Sanzo, did you just compliment me?"

"You wish."

Hakkai was blushing at this point. He was afraid to move. If he moved now or drew attention to himself, then Sanzo would know that he had been listening to a private conversation. He wondered if his fingers would be all wrinkled by the time he could pull his arms out of the pond. Maybe he should bite the bullet, so to speak, and just let them know he was there.

"Look, Sanzo, just keep an eye on Hakkai for me. I don't know when I'll be able to get back — and don't look at me like that. I had one night, and that's more than I've ever hoped for."

"You moron. He's not a puppy; he's perfectly capable of looking out for himself. As a matter of fact, he's up for a promotion soon, from what I hear, and as for the other, that's your decision. It might not be his. Did you ever think about that?"

Hakkai was stunned. Not really about the promotion, but that they were talking about him. He felt frozen and could suddenly feel his heart pounding in his chest. He recognized the voice now as belonging to Goku's friend, and pieces were starting to fall together in his head.

Sanzo's voice continued. "Where are you heading?"

"There's a big poker game up the coast, and I'm sitting in. It's a fat pot, and if my luck holds, my debts will be paid off and I'll have a bit of money in the bank. I'll let you know when I'm back in town."

Hakkai could hear the voice start to move away. He tried to stand but felt dizzy, and his legs wouldn't move under him..

"Sanzo, don't forget to kiss the monkey for me!"

"Fuck off, Gojyo!"

_Gojyo. He said Gojyo._ Hakkai couldn't breathe. He knew that name. He couldn't remember from where, but he knew that it was important. He had to find out who he was. He had to —

"You can come out now, Hakkai."

Hakkai stood, pond muck dripping from his arms onto his shoes. "Sanzo — who was —"

Sanzo lifted a cigarette to his lips. "If you run, you might actually catch him. Maybe." He nodded in the direction of the general public parking lot.

His brain was spinning, and pieces were falling into place. He remembered that voice! The man was his drunken, one-night stand. But why would he be worried about him? How did he know Sanzo and Goku? Get him his job? Hakkai started to question Sanzo, but as he watched Sanzo light his cigarette and raise an eyebrow at him, he knew he wanted his questions answered by Gojyo.

He ran, his legs pumping like his life depended on it. _My God. I am not even sure what he looks like. _ Hakkai came to a stop, eyes scanning the parking lot. There were people wandering around everywhere. Several stopped and stared at him, and he realized that he still had mud caked up his arms. He headed towards the entrance of the parking lot that opened to the street. He heard the roar of a Harley, the sound deafening. Spotting the bike as it pulled up to the entrance, he saw the rider look both ways, waiting for the traffic to clear. It was like a snapshot of a picture taken by his brain – the long red hair shining in the sun – the scars that stood out on Gojyo's cheek as he turned his head to look left for traffic.

"Gojyo." It came out as a croak. He felt like he was watching slow-motion pictures. Gojyo picked his foot up, his hand twisted, and he let go of the clutch. _ No, no, no, no! This isn't happening! So close! _

"GOJYO!"

The bike roared away, Gojyo's hair flying out behind him. It took everything Hakkai had to stay on his feet. "Don't go, please. I have so many things I want to know," Hakkai whispered.

The door slammed open, the noise reverberating off the walls as Hakkai stormed into Sanzo's office. He was sure that the look he saw on Sanzo's face was guilt before it smoothed out into his normal pissy face.

"Where can I find him?"

Sanzo clenched the cigarette between his teeth and scowled at Hakkai. "You were listening. He's headed up the coast. Poker game. Who knows where?"

Hakkai clenched his fists, strode forward, and slammed them down on Sanzo's desk. "Is it true, then? Did you only hire me because of him?"

Sanzo took a drag off of his cigarette and blew it out slowly. "Yes."

Hakkai shuddered as his stomach dropped. He hadn't felt this betrayed since he was a child. It hurt as the words came out. "I quit." He turned and walked out.

He heard Sanzo speak through the fog of his anger, and he paused. "Tch, it was Gojyo that got you in the door, but it was all you that kept you here. You did that on your own."

He turned his head and smiled, one that did not reach his eyes, and he said quietly, "I will be packed and out of the dorms by the weekend. Thank you for all you have done." He left Sanzo's office and didn't look back.

It hadn't taken him long to pack up his meager belongings. He left his room and headed for the gardens. It was twilight by the time he arrived; early cicadas were quieting down in the warm night. His fingers traced over the tops of the hydrangea at the entrance of the flowering garden. He felt numb inside; nothing mattered anymore. No matter where he went, it was always the same. It was lonely. Wandering to the back of the garden in a more secluded spot, Hakkai sat down on the edge of a long bench. He took in a deep breath; the sweet scent of the garden soothed him but did nothing to alleviate the cold that had settled around his heart.

"Well, I suppose I should find a place to crash for the night and then look for a job," he whispered quietly. The thought was almost too much for him to handle. He thought maybe he was about to break. It was too much, and he was just tired. "Why did you have to pick me up that night? I was fine being alone, and now I'm just lonely and can't stop thinking about you or trying to remember. What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to be happy."

Hakkai stood and whirled around. "Who's there?"

A shadowed figure moved toward him until he was in standing next to the bench. The scent of leather and musk reached Hakkai's nose. He remembered this smell, and it made his heart do double-time.

Hakkai took a step back as Gojyo moved into the fading light, and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Gojyo was gorgeous. _What in the world does he want with someone like me?_ He groaned softly at the pieces of memory that were flashing through his mind – hands firmly tracing the lines of his body, licks and nips on his skin, and the soft, murmured words in his ear. He felt he would go mad. His entire being yearned for the man in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Eh … I didn't meant to startle ya. I just got to thinkin' about what Sanzo said and came back to see if you would talk to me."

"You're the man from that night – the night I was drunk." Hakkai could feel his anger building. "You took advantage of me and then took me like a whore!"

"No! Hakkai, that's not —"

Hakkai ignored the anguished look directed toward him. He finally was able to lash out his anger and hurt on the man who had caused him so much pain. "It was a bit of fun, but I am not a prostitute! I don't need your care or your help! Leave, and don't let me see your face again. I'll have Sanzo take the money out of my last paycheck to pay you back. " His voice was clipped and crisp.

"Hakkai, please listen to me."

Hakkai felt a shudder run through him as the silky voice pleaded. He wanted to grab Gojyo and hit him or kiss him. The internal conflict was becoming too much; he had to get away before he did something he would regret – and wasn't his life already full of loss and regret?

"There is nothing for us to discuss. You should just go now." Hakkai crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, his eyes on the rising moon but not seeing it.

"Ok. I have somethin' I have to do, but …"

Hakkai didn't turn around, not even when he heard footsteps approach him and words spoken softly behind him. "I am comin' back, and we'll talk. I found you again, and I'm not lettin' go. All I am askin' is that you stay. You belong here. Please, just stay until we can talk."

Hakkai scrunched his face in thought. _ Found me? What does that mean?_ Why would anyone be looking for him? He spun around to voice his questions, but the garden was empty. He rubbed at his temples, trying to decide what to do. Maybe he should stay; he had nowhere else to go and no matter how angry he was, he wanted answers. Hakkai sat down on the bench. There was so much to think about, and he felt boxed in. His hand landed on something on the bench as he leaned back. Picking it up to examine it in the rising moonlight, Hakkai let out a small gasp. It was a tulip. _But tulips aren't in bloom?_

He spun the tulip around in his fingers, noticing the striped edges – variegated. Unbidden memories rose up and assaulted him. Hopes and dreams that he had always kept hidden deep down to keep himself sane through the horrors of his childhood - the orphanage, the foster homes, the loss and abuse of being shuffled through the system with no one to rely on but himself. "I forgot. I promised and I forgot." He gripped the tulip tightly in his fist, bruising the stem. He would stay … and hope … something he seemed to have forgotten how to do.

 

*****

 

Hakkai watched the children file out of the Education Center, their teachers herding them to the best of their ability. He picked up the tray of seedlings they had all planted together and placed it on the long table with trays from other classes. He would get Goku to help him take them to the hothouse later in the afternoon.

Sanzo had made him take over the classes when Dr. Nakawa had retired. He had argued the assignment, but Sanzo had said it would be good for him. Sanzo had been right. It took all of his energy to keep up with the kids, but it gave him tiny moments of joy when their faces would light up with discovery and new-found knowledge. He was so busy that he didn't have time to brood.

"Oi, Hakkai! Do you need some help with that?"

Hakkai turned and gave Goku a smile. "You are just in time." He handed the young man a tray and then placed another carefully on top, making sure not to crush any seedlings below. He watched Goku move slowly, as if he were carrying eggs, his tongue stuck out of the edge of his mouth in concentration. He followed behind with trays of his own, trying not to chuckle.

Goku propped open the door to the hothouse with his foot, allowing Hakkai to enter first. The warmth enveloped Hakkai as he stepped in and placed the tray next to the other seedlings that had been planted earlier in the week. He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of earth and fragrant flowers. A loud crash made Hakkai jump.

"Goku?"

"Down here, Hakkai."

Hakkai peered over the table to see Goku on the floor, the watering hose wound around his foot and his face covered in dirt, broken pottery covered the floor along with the red jasmine vine that had been in it. Hakkai burst out laughing. Goku looked disgruntled but then beamed back at him..

"It's good to hear you laugh, Hakkai. Sometimes I worry that you forgot how."

He held down a hand for Goku to grab and hauled him to his feet. "I worry about that sometimes, too." He began to brush some of the dirt clinging to Goku's clothes.

"He'll come back, ya know."

Hakkai just patted Goku on the shoulder. "Why don't you go home and clean up? I bet if you ask, Sanzo might take you out for dinner. I'll clean up in here."

Goku's eyes turned into large golden saucers. "Really? Do you think he will?"

Hakkai chuckled and pushed him toward the door. "I am sure you can talk him into it. Just don't take no for an answer." He watched Goku fling himself toward the door with a wave and began cleaning up.

He pulled the red wagon along the path to the flower garden, enjoying the smell of the awakening plants. Most of the blooms were still dormant, but daffodils and tulips lined all the walkways. It was his favorite time of the day. The trails were quiet since all the class field trips had gone, and the few people that were left were on their way out since it was closing time. He pulled his jean jacket tighter, wishing he had thought to put on something a bit heavier. He decided that he would just drop off the mulch along the beds and leave it for Goku to spread in the morning. A hot bath and a cup of tea was all he wanted right now.

He wound through the smaller trails of the garden, coming to the place he had last seen Gojyo. It was going on ten months. _Ten months! I am a fool. A fool with nowhere else to be, anyway._ He rounded another corner and noticed someone at the edge of one of the tulip beds leaning down to break off one of the flowers.

"Hey! You can't do that —"

The man turned at the sound of Hakkai's voice and Hakkai froze. The handle of the wagon clanged against the cement walkway when it slipped through his fingers.

"You stayed."

Hakkai's mind wouldn't work. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was quickly enveloped in warmth – warmth that smelled of cigarettes, musk, and leather.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I was so worried you wouldn't wait," the voice rumbled.

"Gojyo, you're Gojyo. The boy from before." Hakkai's fingers reached up to twine around strands of red hair while he continued to ramble. "My friend. Our promise's so long ago."

Gojyo chuckled, pulling Hakkai against him. Hakkai couldn't seem to form whole sentences. The emotions that were welling up inside him were overwhelming. He was afraid and angry and happier than he could ever remember being in his life.

"That's me." Words whispered against Hakkai's lips as he was kissed, lips caressing his so gently, it was like the brush of flower petals.

Hakkai's arms slipped around Gojyo's neck, urging him closer. "I have so many questions."

"Later, I'm not going anywhere." Gojyo kissed Hakkai again. He felt warm hands on his lower back, holding him tightly against Gojyo's frame while Gojyo stepped forward, guiding him.

Their mouths parted for air, and they panted lightly against each other, "Gojyo, Gojyo — wait."

"No. No more waiting, 'Kai. I need you." Gojyo's voice was rough with emotion, and Hakkai trembled. Gojyo's mouth descended once again, this kiss more demanding.

Gojyo guided them both down to the new spring grass, behind the white, flowering Spirea, hiding them from view of the path. Hakkai shivered. He wasn't sure if it was from the cool air or Gojyo's heated gaze as he was stripped of his jacket. He watched in a daze, feeling like the moment was unreal, one that he was watching from afar and not part of. Gojyo looked at him as if he was going to devour him, and Hakkai wanted … he just wanted and was afraid it was all going to disappear.

"Touch me. Please Gojyo, let me know this is real."

Gojyo let out a pained groan, losing the last of his control. His fingers fumbled at the buttons of Hakkai's shirt, mouth following as each bit of pale skin was revealed.

Hakkai was on sensation overload. He gasped loudly when Gojyo's tongue flicked over his right nipple, the wet nub hardening even more in the cold, spring air. He slapped a hand over his mouth to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape as Gojyo's fingers dipped into the waistband of his pants. Hakkai bucked up when Gojyo got his fly undone and his hand started to stroke Hakkai's erection. His eyes flew open to see Gojyo watching him intently, lust, want, and something Hakkai couldn't identify crossing over Gojyo's face.

Hakkai's fingers fumbled at Gojyo's belt, making Gojyo groan and shudder before he once again claimed Hakkai's mouth possessively. Gojyo's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth as he slowly stroked Hakkai's length. Hakkai heard the clink when Gojyo's belt finally came free, and he pulled, thanking God for button-fly jeans. He whimpered into Gojyo's mouth as his pants were pulled further down his hips and then Gojyo settled between his legs.

"Fuck!" Gojyo growled as his erection slid against Hakkai's. "Fuck, 'Kai," His lips settled on Hakkai's neck to lick and nip the pale skin, and he began thrusting with a sensual friction that made them both moan.

Hakkai wanted to wrap his legs around Gojyo, wanted him to fuck him here and now, surrounded by the things he cherished most. His body, however, did not stop bucking against the other man's groin. Gojyo's hand reached between them, lined up their cocks, and began to stroke. Hakkai cried out, unable to stop the noise rushing from his throat. Gojyo's mouth was instantly upon his again, drinking in his cries as he writhed and bucked, sparks igniting at the base of his spine and down to his balls. His fingers clutched Gojyo's half-bare ass, urging him to move faster. He felt Gojyo shudder, and warmth spilled over his cock and Gojyo's hand. It was enough. He felt himself let go of everything. His orgasm shook him, and his mind soared with pleasure and bliss.

It was only a few moments before Hakkai felt Gojyo move up on his knees, easing the weight off of him. He wasn't sure he could move at all. He heard the sound of a lighter, and the smell of a cigarette made him open his eyes.

"You can't smoke here," he said, trying to be stern but only managing to sound slightly annoyed. Gojyo only snorted and pulled off his leather jacket and t-shirt. He used the shirt to wipe off his stomach and then began to clean up Hakkai. Hakkai couldn't stop his dick from twitching at the sight of Gojyo topless. He was all hard lines and planes, and Hakkai's fingers were just itching to touch the tanned skin.

Gojyo stood and fixed his jeans. He held out a hand. "You ok?"

The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming. Gojyo leaning down, the blue sky behind him with his hand held out - offering all Hakkai had ever wished for. Hakkai nodded and placed his hand in Gojyo's.

"Ok, beautiful, up ya go." Gojyo finished helping him get his clothes back together and slipped on his leather jacket, putting the soiled t-shirt in his pocket. He looked a little lost as he faced Hakkai. "I suppose this is when we talk."

"I suppose. But first you have to stop calling me beautiful."

"But —"

Hakkai glared at Gojyo. He shut up immediately.

"Would you like to come to my room for something warm to drink?"

Gojyo leered. "To talk, right?"

"Yes, Gojyo." Hakkai sighed but couldn't stop the tingling that started back up in his groin.

Gojyo scooped up the red tulip that he had picked earlier and handed it to Hakkai. Chuckling, Hakkai said softly, "You know, red tulips mean a declaration of love, the perfect lover."

He watched as a slow, self-satisfied smile grew on Gojyo's face. "Of course they do."

List of Flowers and Their Meanings

Blue and White Anemone – Forsaken, Abandonment   
Purple Hyacinth - Sorrow, I am sorry  
Variegated tulip - You have beautiful eyes  
Rose – (generic) Symbol of love and beauty  
Royal Lily – aka Victoria water lily, Eloquence and Persuasion  
Snapdragons - Presumption, Deception, Gracious lady  
Candytuft - Indifference  
Lemon Geranium – Unexpected meeting  
Purple Lilac – First emotions of love  
Lotus – Eloquence, Reincarnation  
Miscanthus grass – aka maiden grass (no other meaning found)  
Hydrangea – Frigidity, You are cold  
Red Jasmine – Folly and Glee  
Daffodils - Rebirth, Respect, Regard and Unrequited love  
Tulips - Love  
Spirea – Known as the Bridal Wreath shrub  
Red Tulip – Declaration of Love, Perfect Lover


End file.
